


Chibi

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Brotp, Copic Markers, Fanart, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: In which Garen's way too amused that the Fist of Shadow's fist is so small, and Akali thinks Garen is a stupidly big oaf, a fanart.
Kudos: 14





	Chibi

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for my boyfriend. 💓💓💓

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/50340378283/in/dateposted/)


End file.
